


Seduce Me, My Favorite Hostage

by Who_First



Category: Batman (Comics)
Genre: Anal Sex, Handcuffs, Lots of Sex, M/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-14
Updated: 2012-04-14
Packaged: 2017-11-03 15:06:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/382720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Who_First/pseuds/Who_First
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A very porny exchange between mercenary and hostage vigilante. Or How Tim Practices His Seduction Technique</p>
            </blockquote>





	Seduce Me, My Favorite Hostage

**Author's Note:**

  * For [meyari](https://archiveofourown.org/users/meyari/gifts).



> Happy sex for Meyari~ cause writing angst is sad work

“What are you doing Drake?”

This was asked in pure curiosity as Slade watched the young man, and current hostage, getting to his feet and slowly stalking towards him.

“I’m trying to seduce you into letting your guard down so I could escape.”

The fact that Tim had handcuffs on, big ones keeping his hands locked together in front of him because he hadn’t been able to pick the lock yet, wasn’t all that worrisome. It was just business anyway, and Tim looked good in handcuffs.

“Oh really Drake?” Slade looked quite amused in his chair.

“Yes~” Tim gave him a tiny smug smile, lips only just curving up, looking mysterious. “I’ve been practicing.”

And Tim looked good in a lot of things, but dressed only in boxers and handcuffs was an especially nice look. Slade was a connoisseur of such looks, he’d had many heroes in the same dress, not that he would kiss and tell, and Tim was one of the best. Tim and Dick both were in his top five, but Slade figured it would not be the best idea to mention that to his newest hostage.

Jealousy could be vicious after all.

But Tim was pausing, much more important to watch the mini hero and observe his nakedness than to reflect on previous naked heroes. He was also looking up at Slade under thick eyelashes, very black thick eyelashes that made the blue of his eyes look like stolen gems.

If all sapphires gave him looks like that, than Slade was in the wrong business.

“I was just so bored sitting there and playing the good hostage.” Tim drawled, was that a purr? It sounded like a purr, and since when did Tim move like a dancer intent on the horizontal tango?

“Really.” Slade drawled back, he leaned back in his chair huge legs spread wide as he watched the sinuous movements of the mini hero. _Drake really was tiny_. “What do you expect me to do about it?”

Blue eyes blinked innocently at him as their owner cocked his head again, cuffed hands playing with a strand of hair much too long, and stalking closer.

“I’m sure there’s something _fun_ we could be doing.” Tim was purring as his own hands trailed down lean muscles. “You must be bored too, just waiting for annoying ransom deliveries, we could have _fun_ together. 

“I’m not letting you loose.” Slade rumbled as Tim stopped just inches from his spread legs.

Tim pouted, full red lips almost quivering in their emotion, and looking like a kitten that had its’ yarn taken away. Sexy and fucking adorable.

“I understand,” Tim bent slowly until his knees were lightly pressing against the metal ground, grinning as Slade’s gaze sharpened on the fingers playing over one of his knees, and the wet pink tongue slipping between lips to wet them even more.

Slade was drooling heavily in the privacy of his own mind.

And a little bit in the real world. That tongue really needed to be put do better use.

Tim shuffled forwards a few inches, now in between the hard legs that really wanted to close behind the hero and trap him in place, the ends of his lips curving into a satisfied smirk.

“Are you trying to seduce me Drake?” And Slade’s voice had dropped a few registers in desire as he watched the closely cuffed hands playing with the seam of his pants until they were following it back up to his crotch.

“I don’t know.” The smiled curved more as long thin fingers slowly, _agonizingly_ slow, pulled the zipper down. Each metallic clink echoing in the tense silence.

Slade did not gasp when his hard cock popped free of his pants, no that was for heroes and other weaker individuals, and Tim gave it a hungry _look_. His single eye did widen a bit as the small hand wrapped around the muscle, petting delicately at engorged flesh and veins, before leaning down to place a single kiss on the head.

Tim glanced up at Slade, lips and pink tongue hovering over the bobbing hardness, with lust darkened eyes and huge smirk.

“Is it working?”

“What?” Slade asked, to busy trying to keep from forcing those lovely promising lips down over his cock to care about whatever the lips were actually saying.

Dark blue eyes batted under the lashes as the tongue stretched out to lick around the proudly dancing head of his cock. Slade was going to kill him if he kept the teasing up much longer. And there he went again, licking around the weeping head like it was a lollipop. Sucking the tip into his mouth and letting that little pink tongue press delicately against the sensitive slit.

His mouth opened wide then, engulfing the entire cock as he purred more, hands busily petting and rubbing the balls beneath his mouth. Slade leaned back, eyes half closing in pleasure, as Tim let his teeth run lightly over the flesh filling his mouth. More purring vibrations made a hand pet lightly at his face and widely stretched lips.

Tim pulled back, letting the cock bob freely as his lips left it, glistening with spit from the attention lavished on it. The bouncing erection did earn itself one long lick up the long length, tongue swirling around the head, as he grinned widely.

Then Tim was surging up Slade’s body, dragging his chest against the sensitive manhood, until he was leaning his full body against Slade and kissing his lips showing all kinds of desire as he moaned into the kiss. One of Slade’s hands finally moved, grabbing the hair at the back of the head and forcing the lips closer into the kiss, growling as he took over. Tim just melted against the mercenary’s chest, cuffed hands squirming between them and playing with the bouncing cock, making Slade growl more and biting ravaging the swollen lips.

Leaning his head back, once again pressing his body against hardened muscles of all shapes and sizes, Tim smirked happily as Slade ended the kiss. Now Slade’s large hands were trailing along bared skin, rubbing up and down the twitching muscles as Tim whined, growling deeper in his throat as swollen lips rained kisses on his neck.

Tim made soft breathless noises in appreciation as one of the larger skilled hands moved deeper and under his boxers.  He was wiggling in place between the thick thighs, trying to meld with the hard body in front of him, as Slade wrapped his thicker fingers around Tim’s quivering flesh.

Then he was pulling back, slipping away from the thick fingers, head tilting again as Slade swore and grabbed at his wrist. Smirking happily as the grey eye glared threats if he didn’t move back into place.

“So is my seduction working?” Tim removed his hands from Slade’s pants and licking at his fingers. “Or should I go back to my corner?”

Slade rose growling, towering over Tim, hands going around the young man’s hips and pulling him into the air against his chest. Tim’s long legs wrapped around Slade’s waist grinning smugly as he looped his handcuffed hands around Slade’s neck.

“If you can still talk,” Slade growled, pushing Tim back against the wall with one hand braced against the wall, other hand ripping at the offending boxers that Tim was still wearing. “I’m doing something wrong.”

“Must be,” Tim purred back as the fabric tore and the spit wet cock pressed in against his ass. He licked his lips, again drawing Slade’s attention back to the swollen lips and talented tongue, and pressed more kisses against the solid neck. “Aren’t you going to teach me better?”

The hand that had been bracing them against the wall moved to cover Tim’s smirking mouth, shoving his head back against the wall, as Tim continued to blink innocently at him. Then the dark lashes were really fluttering as the blunt cockhead was pushed forwards, letting gravity do the work as Tim was left to slowly impale himself, eyes rolling backwards and mouth moaning behind the hand as he slid down.

The spit seemed to dry up quickly, such a slow piercing stretch, and it felt damn good as Tim licked and chewed on the hand against his mouth. He could feel his

More moaning as Slide shifted Tim around, then it was a high pitched keening wail when Slade stabbed against Tim’s spot, finally Slade’s turn to look smug as Tim dissolved into keening begging. And he really was begging, or trying to behind the hand still covering his mouth, as Slade started long slow thrusts. Even if the thrusts were more like pulling Tim upwards and letting go again.

Tim kept shuddering in pleasure and purring behind Slade’s hand as he was bounced up and down. His legs crossed behind the strong back, pulling tighter as he clung to the hard skin covered muscles of steel, tongue licking desperately at the hand over his mouth. Tim growled, sounding more like a kitten compared to Slade’s jaguar, as Slade smirked down at him.

Slade cupped his hand tighter around Tim’s mouth, pushing the head up so that Tim’s neck was bare beneath his hand, and leaning forwards to lick the delicate skin and thudding pulse. Tim’s eyes were blackened lust filled slits as Slade bit into his skin. More keening as the hand not covering his mouth moved under his ass and started forcing Tim up and down faster.

“Can you talk now?” Slade grunted as he felt wetness against his muscled chest, Tim coming just from the continuing thrusts into his prostate, hand biting into Tim’s ass as he kept fucking the small younger man.  The vigilante did look incredibly edible and tasty as he bounced on the end of his cock.

Another drawn out moan and whimper was Tim’s answer as he kept shuddering, tight walls spasming tightly around Slade’s cock. His seed was still splashing against Slade’s chest as he felt equally hot splashing inside his ass, wriggling back and forth on Slade’s convulsing dick, and shrieking behind the hand.

Tim bit at the hand, trying to get his teeth into the flesh, anything to get rid of that hand. Another keening whimper emerged from his mouth as Slade started softening inside him, the come starting to slip out of his ass and trailing down his leg.

Slade moved backwards, still keeping Tim speared on his cock, and dropping back into his chair. He leaned back and gave Tim his smuggest look as he took in the closed eyes and shivers going over his body.

Tim opened his eyes then, glinting excited blue sapphires, and gave back his own smug look.

“Only a little bit.” Tim admitted, oh so slowly moving his hands away from Slade’s head, and waving the free hands. The handcuffs were still tangling from his right hand like an oversized bracelet. “But my fingers were still working well.”

Slade took in his words, raising an eyebrow at the free hands and purring voice, before rolling his eyes and giving Tim a low laugh. He grabbed at the hanging cuff, digging in his pocket for the key, before holding the shiny key up and placing it in his mouth. Tim gave him a slow smile, leaning forwards and kissing Slade, letting his tongue slip through and battle against Slade’s before he pulled the key back.

Still leaning back in his chair, and still deep inside Tim’s ass and feeling every one of his movements, Slade watched as Tim pulled back and inserted the wet key into the handcuffs. The handcuffs were then thrown over Slade’s shoulder, Tim moving slowly back and forth on the thick cock as it started perking up again, jingling as they landed and vanished. 

“So was I able to seduce you?”

Slade blinked, looking more like a wink with his singular eye, as Tim actually sounded small and concerned. Nothing like the male siren that had started sucking him while still in handcuffs.

“Yes Drake. You seduced me very well.”


End file.
